The present invention relates to a structure for engaging a heel to a shoe and more particularly, to a structure replaceably engaging a heel to a shoe.
Conventionally, a shoe has a heel which is fixedly engaged to an outsole thereof by sewing, adhesion or nailing processes, however, if the heel is damaged, broken or disengaged from the outsole partially, as often occurs on a shoe with a high heel, the heel must be disengaged from the outsole firstly and then a new heel chosen to engage to the shoe through the processes mentioned above. To dispose the heel to the shoe needs a skilled shoe maker and usually takes a lot of time. Furthermore, for a customer, he or she would like to have a shoe which can be replaceably equipped with different heels easily such that he or she can have his or her shoes with different heels according to where he or she will go.